Don't call them Sidekicks!
by charmsnitch364
Summary: A collection of Teen Titan and Young Justice one-shots. Please r and r, if you want me to keep writing. And I want to keep writing. The first one is Spitfire, and the rest will involve some pairing or another. Rated T because of paranoia. I don't own anything.
1. Bows and Spitfire

**Hey guys! Please R and R, and don't forget to suggest stuff. I love suggestions! Stay awesmazing! I don't own anything, except this scene.**

"Hey, Artemis!" Kid Flash ran up to the angry archer. "Look, about what happened earlier, I didn't mean for-" he started, but Artemis turned around with a look of pure loathing on her face.

"What did you mean to happen, Wally? That was my favorite bow. Just because we've been dating doesn't mean my stuff is your property. I have done everything with that bow. It saved your life. Heck, it saved the world! And if you think that it was nothing, then you are seriously wrong. I am nothing without that bow." she finished, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Wally pulled down his mask, and pulled her into a hug. She cried a bit onto his shoulder, then remembered that she was mad at him.

"Wally, that-"

"That was awful. Don't ever call yourself nothing again. You are not nothing. You know martial arts, you are an amazing singer, and a really great kisser. But most importantly, you are my Spitfire. I love you, Artemis, and if you don't pull yourself together, I might have to do it for you. You may be furious at me, but don't ever say that again. Besides, if you keep thinking like that, I'll have to give this to someone else." Wally ran to his room, and returned with a gift box, and handed it to her. She looked at him curiously, and unwrapped it. Inside, was a green bow, state of the art. She gasped, and pulled it out, amazed.

"Check it out, it has stealth mode, too!" he said, pressing Artemis' logo on the bow, and it turned jet black. She kissed him, and then hugged him. When she finished, she looked up at him, remembering something.

"Um, what's a Spitfire?" she asked the golden speedster. He grinned.

"I'll tell you later." he replied, kissing her again.


	2. No more Flinx

**Hey everybunny! Happy Easter! Check out my easter oneshot, and ddon't forget to r and r.**

**To Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller: Thanks, and I will continue, with this chapter. I hope you like Spitfire. **

**To JP-Rider: This chapter is based on your suggestion. Let me know if it works.**

**To everyone: Stay awesmazing!**

_This isn't right. He deserves better. _Jinx sat in her room, her conflicted thoughts swimming in her head. _I can't lead him on like this. Maybe I am still a villian. No other kind of person would do this. Leaving him, and of all people, for a girl? It's the ultimate lie, to stay with him. _She tried to convince herself to stay, keep him from harm. After all, he was like a brother to her. But that's just it. A brother... Her thoughts were interrupted by the brother in question. Kid Flash. He looked...ashamed. As if he had done something horrible. _But I'm the one about to leave him for Kole. It's her or him, Jinx. And you've already decided. _She took a deep breath, ready to spill it out. The unknown ultimate secret that she hadn't understood for years. The one that made her feel unwanted, even if she didn't know it. The one she had only recently discovered, when she met Kole. Kole. The metahuman that understood Jinx's secret, the one who proved it to be true. The one who at least had help from a friend in dealing with the stereotypes and assumptions. The one she was leaving Wally for.

"Wally, there's something I need to tell you." she said. He looked at her, the understanding look in his eyes was almost too much.

"I know. You're a horrible secret keeper, really. I could tell something was wrong for weeks. Who is it? I bet it's Aqualad." he guessed. Her mouth dropped open. He was taking this really well.

"Actually, it's...Kole." she corrected quietly. His eyes flashed with an understanding she had never seen before.

"You know what's funny? I was coming here to break up with you." Kid Flash pointed out. He said it. It was true, then. They were together, if only very briefly-wait, what?

"Wait, what?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Well, it was sorta clear things weren't working. I mean, you're more like a sister to me then anything else. So, what do say? Friends?" He held out his hand for a shake, but she hugged him instead. He was always too understanding for his own good.

"Friends." she replied.

"Kid, watch the blaster!" Flash knocked the younger speedster away from the now forming lump of ice that had shot out of the weapon in Captain Cold's hands. He got up.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted, that's all." he said, and was charging towards the villain, when an arrow appeared out of nowhere, hitting the blaster right out of his hands. Kid Flash tied him up, and looked to where the arrow had come from. A blonde girl lowered her bow, and vanished into the darkness. Kid Flash shook his head to clear it. Something told him that wasn't going to be the last encounter with her.

"Hey, KF, I think this is a good time to tell you. In a couple months, we're going to the Hall with the other sidekicks. In fact, it's the first step to joining the league. You in?" Flash asked his protege. Wally grinned.

"Can a Martian shape-shift? Heck, yeah! Perfect welcome back celebration for Robin!" he said, smiling. It was looking like this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. The Best Day of Nightwing's Life

**Hey everyone! I've decided that I'm going to update at least once a week, with the eexception of this week, which I have a lot of ideas for.**

**Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller:Good, because there will be more! But right now, I wanted to play off of Jesse McCartney. **

**Idon't own anything but the word awesmazing. Stay awesmazing! **

"Hey, Nightwing! You'll never believe this!" Beast Boy turned the radio up, so that the surprised hero could listen.

"Woke up around a half past ten, Can't believe that I'm late again" a voice sang. Nightwing froze as the familiar voice echoed through the moutain.  
"Put down about a quart of caffine, To start my pulse and then," the singer continued.

"He sounds just like you!" the changeling pointed out.  
"I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door, Just the same old same, It goes to show, You never know, When everything's about to change" Batgirl walked in, confusion etched on her face.

"Is Nightwing singing?" she asked.  
"No." Nightwing muttered, and understanding dawned on her face. She grinned evily.

"Just another day, Started out like any other" she sang along. Nightwing buried his face in his arms. Soon, the entire team walked in, and listened to their leader's voice on the radio. The chorus came and went, with the entire team guessing who he was.  
"I bet he's that Beiber guy, he sounds like a girl." Jaime joked. Nightwing socked him in the gut.

"What about Jesse McCartney?" Wonder Girl...well, wondered.  
"Can't say exactly what it was, She's not the usual type. She wore a cowboy hat, With her red Prada boots, And a Gwen Stefani smile."

"Hey, Nightwing. Who's it about?" Beast Boy asked. Nightwing shrugged.

"I didn't write it." he countered.  
"Just another day, Started out like any other . Just another girl who took my breath away. Then she turned around, She took me down. Just another day that I ...Had the best day of my life." the team sang along. Nightwing sighed. The gig was up. He might as well.

"I guess it goes to show, You never really know, When everything's about to change!" he sang, in perfect tune with his secret identity. Everyone looked at him.

"Nice vocals!" Bumblebee complimented. He smiled, and sang the chorus again.

"That was Best day of my Life, by Ri-" The newscaster was cut short as the radio exploded, before he could say the singer. Tim smiled, and everyone else groaned.

"Nice try." Nightwing said, stepping on the ash for good measure.


	4. Spitfire and Chalant equals Joker?

**Hey, everyone! Another review, another chapter. I really should mention, though, that all of these stories are completely unrelated, and are all spinoffs of the shows.**

**fallafin582:Your desires have been met! But I think I could have done better. If you agree, let me know, please. I am always looking for improvement. **

**darkelf65: I sense another chapter in the near future...**

**I don't own anything. Stay awesmazing!**

"This is a bad idea." Artemis crossed her arms, as her boyfriend carried her to the nearest movie theatre. Kid Flash dropped her gently on the steps.

"Hey, everyone else thinks it's a great idea. You loved the book." he pointed out. She groaned.

"I mean, why we're here. A double date?" she asked, trying to insinuate the stupidity of the entire fiasco. Wally missed the pointed look. "I knew you'd warm up to it!" he said. Artemis sighed in defeat.

"Where is everyone?" she asked. Wally looked around, quickly spotting his friends. "Over there!" The magician and Boy Wonder were walking over, and it seemed they had spotted them before the speedster. They were in civilian clothes, unlike Artemis and Kid Flash.

"Mrofinu Fo Tuo!" Zatanna whispered, and the other pair were suddenly dressed in their average clothes.

"This is a date, not a mission." Robin said. Kid Flash grinned sheepishly.

"What's the difference?"

"Wally!" Artemis smacked her boyfriend's arm playfully. He hugged her back, causing her to jump with surprise. The line shortened quickly, and they were in the theatre in no time.

"Have you read Divergent?" Artemis asked Zatanna. She nodded eagerly.

"Best book ever! I hope the movie lives up to it. But, if I had the choice, I'd probably go Dauntless." she said wistfully. Artemis nodded, while Robin and Kid Flash shared a confused look. Once they got in, Artemis' ideas of a double date forming into a nightmare was sadly, proven true. About half way in, some kid in the row behind them screamed. The screen crackled, and a playing card appeared on the screen.

"Joker. He must have followed us!" Robin said to Zatanna. Artemis arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know if I want to know." Kid Flash muttered. He quickly (really quickly) changed into his costume, and the evening erupted into chaos. Soon, it was a one-on-three battle with the Joker, and Wally getting people out.

"Stop me if you've heard this one." the Joker cackled, spraying acid everywhere. Wally tripped on the now uneven ground, and landed on his face in front of the villian.

"Should've stopped me." he finished, and was about to spray the tripped speedster, when a familiar voice cried out something not so familiar.

"Mih Dnib!" Zatanna shouted, and the metal underneath a seat flew up, wrapping itself around Joker. Soon, the police arrived, and the now costumed heroes walked away.

"Man, I should have made sure we weren't being followed. Sorry guys, I wrecked it." Robin said miserably. A wide grin spread on Artemis' face.

"Who said you wrecked it?" she said, and Zatanna caught on to the acher's idea.

"I like masked outings better anyway." she said, and the girls ran off.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked curiously.

"Keep up, and you'll find out." Artemis said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Wally grinned. This night was getting better and better every minute.


	5. Rings and Towers and explosions, oh my!

**Hey, everybody! New story! I hope you all like it. I don't own anything. If I did, this would be the ending.**

**darkelf65:I hope you like this one! Made just for you!**

**R and r, and stay awesmazing! **

"Wally, where are we going?" Artemis asked, smiling as she tried to peek through the blindfold. Wally grinned inwardly, as he ran past the France border, dropping a couple JL passports as they went.

"You'll see." he said. A few minutes later, they stopped.

"Are we there?" Atemis asked. Wally shook his head, then remembered she couldn't see him.

"Not yet. I can't run the rest of the way." he said, leading her up some stairs. She tried to peek again, but he stopped her.

"Almost there." Wally opened a door, and they were hit by a blast of cold air. Artemis gave a small shriek of surprise, and the speedster laughed.

"Okay, you can look now." Wally said happily. Artemis untied the blindfold, and gasped. They were looking down on Paris from the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh, Wally..." she whispered, remembering the fateful day, two years ago.

_"We are so coming back here, when there isn't a world to save." Wally said, running past a beam from the guard beetles._

_"There will always be a world to save." Artemis replied, shooting an arrow at a beetle. Wally ran to the pod, and placed the blue virus on top. It shut down, the beetle guards with it. Then they had what could have been their last kiss._

"Told you we'd be coming back." he said, and Artemis smiled, a tear running down her cheek.

"This is perfect." she said.

"Not yet. Artemis, I love you. And maybe...maybe I can love you forever, if you let me." He got down on one knee.

"Artemis...you are my Spitfire, my anchor to this world. If it weren't for you, I would still be trapped in the Speedforce permanently. Artemis...will you marry me?" he asked. He opened the box to show a beautiful ring, with diamonds in the shape of an arrow, her symbol. A tear of happiness ran down her face.

"Wally...yes! Yes, yes, yes!" she answered, and he picked her up, kissing her as they spun around in a circle.

"Let's tell everyone!" Wally said happily. She smiled.

"Maybe not everyone. But the team. Meg'han is gonna freak. And don't get me started on Dick." she said, and he laughed. Suddenly, there was an explosion in the distance. They looked at each other.

"Looks like the world still needs saving." Wally said, and together they headed towards the mess, in blissful happiness.


	6. Where'd he come from, anyway? PART 1!

**Hey, everbody! Sorry that this is late. My internet was down for a while. I hope this makes up for it.**

**silverwolf:Your suggestions are my commands!:P I think you'll find the end interesting...**

**Mariokart99: Thanks! It always nice to know my ramblings of a crazy mind are appreciated! I hope you don't like Robstar, I had to introduce the Titans 5o the Young Justice team somehow... MWA HA HA HA!**

**I don't own anything, if I did, this would be in the Five Year Gap.**

**Stay awesmazing! Seriously, I love you guys.**

"Mail call!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy jumped, a bit surprised he hadn't noticed his friend sooner. After all, he was part robot, which was low on oil. Starfire flew up to him, smiling.

"Is there anything from friend Robin? How is the Younger Justice League doing?" she asked hopefully. Cyborg smiled, and passed her a letter. He picked up the only other parcel, his smile fading slightly.

"Hey, BB. There's something here for you, too." he said, a little too lightly. Beast Boy looked at him, confused, and gave a small chuckle.

"Probably a letter from one of my many admirers." he joked, remembering the last time he had told that joke. Raven looked up from her book, arching an eyebrow.

"Real-ly?" she said, and Beast Boy blushed slightly, which didn't go too well with his complexion. He still hadn't admited his small crush for the cloaked girl. Shaking his head to clear it, he opened the letter, and read it, his smile widening and fading almost every line.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"It's from my sister. Meghan. She wants me to join her team." he said softly. Raven dropped her book, and Starfire her letter. Cyborg didn't look too happy.

"What? But you can't go. We need you." Cyborg said, a bit hurt. Raven looked away, not wanting her sadness to show. But it was a bit too late for that. A couple cupboards, and the oven, exploded. No one payed the kitchen any attention, though.

"Your sister is the Miss Martian, correct?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"But Robin already joined them. Why do they keep taking titans? Don't go, Beast Boy. They have enough members already." Cyborg said, but Beast Boy looked down. Raven couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Look, this is my sister, okay? And besides, there's at least thirty more titans. Take your pick to replace me." Beast Boy argued.

"Twenty-nine. La'gonn joined them a few days ago." Cyborg said. Beast Boy turned back to the letter.

"There's more. She's coming over, with Robin." he read. Starfire gasped.

"Is he joining us again?" she asked hopefully. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Just a visit." he said. Raven couldn't believe her ears, and she decided Beast Boy should know it.

"First of all, I can't believe you're even considering this. Second, we can't just pick someone to replace you. You're our friend. And lastly, Cyborg, it's twenty-eight." Raven raised her communicator. Cyborg groaned.

"Not Bumblebee, too." he said sadly. Raven remembered the not-so-secret crushes the two had on each other. Poor guy. His crush, leaving him to join some wannabe Justice League, picking it over him. That was when she realized the same thing had happened to Starfire. And now, herself.

"Look, she'll be here in about a week. I'll make my decision then. How's that?" Beast Boy compromised. Raven narrowed her eyes, and surprisingly, so did Cyborg and Starfire.

"We're fine with that." Cyborg said, with Starfire un-narrowing her eyes, smiling and nodding in the background.

"As long as you pick us." Raven said cooly. Beast Boy swallowed nervously. This would be the hardest decision of his life.

...

Like I said before...MWA HA HAHA! Stay tuned for part 2, coming out when BB makes up his mind.


End file.
